Of Kings and Queens
by texancoconut51
Summary: She was the Queen of his heart, and he was the King of hers. Rated T just in case. May add some OC. FloraxLuke Maybe a little LaytonxRemy.
1. Luke's Question

_**Ok, so this is one of my favorite video game couples, and I really hope they get together in the end. Tell me what you think. I may include some outside characters, so please PM me if you have one. SO now I present to you, the ever famous, FLUKE (or LUORA if that's what you prefer).This chapter is from Luke's POV. Also, I'm using ages as if Luke was 13 and Flora was 14 in Professor Layton and the Curious Village.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Flora and Luke would be an item in the games.**_

* * *

"The sunset is lovely today." Flora said. And it was. It was melded with rich pinks and bright oranges and deep reds. But yet, while the sunset was beautiful, it couldn't sway the more pressing matter on my mind.

Flora and I had been dating for almost a year, but have known each other for almost seven years, when Professor Layton and I rescued her. She and I have grown up together ever since, playing and attempting to salvage whatever horrible concoction she happened to whip up in the kitchen. No lie, her cooking skills aren't so grand, but she has so many other wonderful qualities I so dearly admire. Her laugh, her smile, her brains, her uncanny ability to get herself in trouble, all those endearing qualities and more kept running through my mind. You would think that those wonderful qualities would make my decision easier, but yet I am still second-guessing myself.

I think back to what Layton said when I told him what I wanted to do. We were in his office, only earlier today.

"_Luke" he said, his voice light, yet with a serious underlining. And who could blame, this was his adopted daughter we were talking about. "My boy, I trust you more than any other young man. You can take care of my little girl. You have my blessing."_

"_Thank you Professor."_

Could that really only be this morning when that happened? It seems like it was ages ago. I kept moving my hand to my pocket, and then back again to my knee. We were in the park where we went on our first date. We were leaning against the same tree, sitting on the same log, looking at the same sunset over the same pond. Only today was very different. Today, I was going to do something that would change the rest of our lives, forever.

I looked deep into her brown eyes, and ruffled the brown hair that was behind her ear, her returning the ruffle to my brown hair. I sighed, and started to speak.

"Flora, I love you more than any other person I have ever met. You're kind and funny and a wonderful person, and I feel as though you are the person I'm supposed to be with forever." I sighed again, then dropped to my knee. "Flora, my love, will you marry me?"

* * *

_**Now PLEASE review. The little button below me does not bite, and will provide me wonderful feedback. PRESS THE BUTTON!**_


	2. Flora's Reply

**_Thank you three for the positive feedback. I'm sooo glad you liked this story. Ok, I'm done babbling. This chappy is in Flora's POV._**

**_Disclaimer: Why are you people looking for people to sue because we didn't put this. If you are one of those people, you are sick._**

* * *

"Flora, my love, will you marry me?" Luke asked, fumbling with the tiny black box he had pulled from his pocket, attempting to open it. He finally got it opened, showing a beautiful ring. White gold with a simple diamond. It was lovely, but my brain was still registering what he had said.

He had asked me to marry him. Me! I loved him with all my being, but what did he see? I was just a shy girl who hadn't seen half the things that were common in the world because of growing up in my small town of St. Mystere. Me, the girl who couldn't cook a decent meal if her life dependent on it. I continued processing all these thoughts and let my mind wander back to our first date, our first kiss.

_"Come on Flora, the waters fine!" Luke shouts, clearly excited. He had rolled up his tan slacks, removed his shoes, and rolled up the sleeves of his blue sweater, revealing muscles, and ran into the lake the minute we had arrived at the park. That was one quality of his childhood he couldn't shake, and that was his ever-present excitement. I remove my shoes, and hike up my skirt, revealing my thin legs, and climb in after him._

_"Oh, it is cool." I say with a giggle, splashing him. We still lived with Professor Layton, my adoptive father who I love very much. Luke is studding archeology under him, and I am attempting to prefect my non-existent cooking skills. We splashed each other until sunset, then went to sit on a log, dripping wet._

_"That was amazingly fun" I say with a short, breathless laugh._

_"It was made all the better by me being able to experience it with you" Luke says, voice barely above a whisper._

_"Really?" I say, flattered._

_"Really' he says with finality. He looks at me with his moist chocolate brown eyes and then he leans in and kisses me. _

_The kiss was warm and soft and wonderful. I'm hesitant for a minute, my brain still processing what is happening, but I soon give in. I put my fingers in his thick brown hair, and he slips his arms around my tiny waist. He licks my lips hesitantly, asking for passage, which I simply grant by parting my pink lips. He hesitantly slides his tongue into my open mouth, and I slide mine into his. He tastes of chocolate and vanilla, sweet just like him. We continue kissing until he slowly breaks it off._

_"That was new" I say happily._

_"That was not just new, that was wonderful" he says, his face filled with such joy that it was almost childlike._

I smile at the memory. It's one of my favorites of the thousands I have of the two of us, which are all passing through my head. Us at the carnival, us at the theatre, us at the pool. They are all such happy memories that they bring my life back into focus, a life that was about to change. I look back into those warm brown eyes and say the smartest and most important thing I think I will ever say.

"Yes."

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Do you think its wonderful? PLEASE! REVIEW! THE POWER OF THE BUTTON COMPELS YOU!**_


	3. Telling The Professor

_**Yay! Another chappy! I'm really getting into this story, and really love this couple! I'm considering doing a little LaytonxRemy, so if you think it's a good idea please say so in your review. This chappy is in Luke's POV. Here ya'll go!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own yadda yadda yadda. Don't sue blah blah blah. Really, you have heard it all before.**_

* * *

"Yes." She says her voice light and happy.

"Really?" I say, as if I was unsure she was going to say yes. I can feel my smile creeping upon my face.

"Really" she said with the same finality I gave her right before our first kiss. The outcome of that finality is the same. She kisses me.

Her kissing abilities are top notch. Her lips are extremely soft, and her mouth tastes of cake and tea, two of her favorite foods. She smells of lilac, her favorite flower because they grew around her birth-mother Violet's grave. I hug her close to me, and she hugs on back. I slowly pulled back and looked into her smiling brown eyes. I kiss her on the nose.

"We better go share the news with the Professor." I say laughing, running with her to the car.

* * *

"Oh, isn't it wonderful Professor?" Flora said a short time later, gushing to Professor Layton. She showed him her ring and he hugged her and slapped me on the back in a fatherly fashion.

"Indeed it is my dear, indeed it is" he said. "I am very happy for both of you, and I know that the only thing that can result from this is a happy marriage". He hugged us both, then we started to discuss wedding plans.

"What do you think about a day in June?" Flora said, looking at me happily.

"That would be wonderful dear, how about June 17?" I said, having a fondness for that particular date I couldn't explain.

"Oh, that would be perfect!" her voice filled with glee. "What do you think, Professor?"

"That sounds nice dear. Do you know what types of flowers you would like?" he asked, voice still calm but with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Oh, please, lilacs, violets, and delilahs. To be symbolic of my multiple mothers." She said quietly, remembering her birth-mother Violet, who died when she was little. Violet died of a rare disease when Flora was eight, and Flora had planted lilacs in her grave. When her father married his robotic wife Delilah, who was built to look identical to Violet, Flora decidedly ran away from her, but kept her alive by refusing her inheritance.

"That's extremely sweet Flora" I said, comforting her by rubbing her arm and kissing her cheek.

"You know, I'm tired, do you think we can go to sleep now?" she said, obviously worn out.

"Yes dearest, we can sleep now. I'll go to my room. Goodnight dear." I say, kissing her nose and heading to my room.

"Ummm… honey, would you sleep with me tonight? That is, if its ok with the Professor" she said hopefully.

"Honey, you too will be married soon. Please, feel free. But stay decent" he said warningly.

"Oh, thank you Professor. I love you!" she said kissing him on the cheek. She then grabbed my hand and led me to her room. She ran to her closet and put on her pajamas, a pink silk nightgown. I pulled off my pants and dirt and climbed into her bed in my boxers, curling up next to my fiancée.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too." I said as I kissed her neck before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Soooooo, what did you think? Did you thing it was amazingawesometacular? Did you think it sucked? I WANNA KNOW! Press the button! NOW!**_


	4. Finding The Dress

_**I vair excited, so here you go! Flora's POV!**_

**____****Disclaimer:Don't own, wish I did.**

"Do you like this one?" I ask Layton. We are looking for my wedding dress, so Luke isn't here, but I really wish he was. Then I could pester him on where we are going on the honey moon. He got to pick the local, but he won't tell me. But, knowing him, his secret keeping abilities aren't to wonderful, so he may tell me before long. I was currently wearing a white, strapless mermaid dress with beading on the bodice.

"I'm sorry honey, but no, not particularly. It doesn't flatter your curves." Layton says, making a face.

"Alright Professor, I'll try the next one." I walk to the changing room and put on a beautiful ballgown. Long, with beading on my bodice and a large poof skirt. I see the tears well up in my eyes. I walk out. "I think this is the one" I say, crying.

"I love it too, it's amazing" Layton said quietly, hugging me. 2 hours, 40 dresses, and 1 tearful me later, we had found my dress.

_**Yup, its short, but I like it. Here is a picture of the dress only the dress is white:**_ _**.**_

_**NOW, REVIEW!**_


	5. The Bachelorette Party

_**I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating. My computer is jank and if I replyed to you, It was on my phone. Well enough...Here you go. It's in Flora's POV.**_

**__****_Disclaimer: DOn't own, prob never will._**

I removed some wrapping paper from my hair, a ribbon from my new pale pink dress, and turned, laughing to my guests.

"Thank you all for the presents! I really appriciate it." I spoke, laughing all the way. I had gotten a silver blender from Remi, who was wearing a pale blue dress, her brown in a beehive style, a toaster from Maria, who wore a pale lavander dress, her black hair in a braid around her head, a china tea set from Elizabeth, who wore a pale green dress, her red in a messy bun, and a knives set from Katia, who wore a pale orange dress, her purple hair pulled back in a headband.

"No problem, you deserve them." Remi said, throwing some wrapping paper at Elizabeth, who retaliated by throwing ribbons back.

"I cannot BELIEVE your getting married! I'm so happy!" Elizabeth yelled, for she wasn't a quiet person.

"I remember you from when you were 15, helping Grandfather and I." said Katia quietly. Even though shes 27 now, she doesn't look older than 19.

"I knew you and Luke would get together" Maria said, obviousally full of bliss.

"Okay you guys, you are all apart of my wedding party, and Maria is going to be my maid of honor." I said. estatic.

"Really? Oh my goodness I'm so pleased!" Maria whisper-shouted. I know this is going to be an amazing wedding.

**_I know it's short, but I had started to write it, but couldn't find what I had written later. I won't be updating for a week or so, because I'll be at camp. Now, please REVIEW! Seriousall, revies make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D_**


	6. The Bachlor Party

_**Hello again. Sorry about it being a while since I updated, but I had camp, then I came back and updated my other story, and then my keyboard broke. It's still broken, I'm just at my gran's house, so I can update. But I won't be able to update for awhile after this until we fix the keyboard. Darn. :( But on the bright side, after this chapter, there will be the wedding! YAY! Sorry, but I have no idea what goes into pulling a wedding together. OH well! :) Anyway, to the story! Luke's POV.**_

**__****_Disclaimer: Does anyone really read this?_**

I looked around at my pals. They were being really supportive. One of them was married. I looked at Wayne, who was married to Flora's friend, Elizabeth. He knew what I was about to do, and he knew I was ready. I looked at the rest of them, Professor, Joesph, Matthew, and Paul. They were happy for me, and I was glad.

"So," I started, " Joesph is my best man, and he will be walking with Maria. Professor, you will walk Flora down. Matthew will walk with Katia, and Paul will walk with Remi. Wayne, obviousally, will walk with Elizabeth. Any objections? No? Good."

"Man, I'm so excited for you! You two were made for each other." said Wayne, who had given us a telly.

"Yeah dude. This is great." said Joesph, who had given us a DVD player.

"What kind of cake will be there?" said Paul, who had a one track mind, who had given us groceries.

"I'm happy you're the young man marrying my little girl." said Professor, who was helping buy us our own place.

This would be a great weddding.

**_Yea, I know it sucked. It was mostly a filler. Anywho, please, REVIEW! I need to know what I need to fix, and want to see any special requests for the wedding!_**


	7. The Wedding

_YAY! I GOT CUSTODY OF ANOTHER COMPUTER! YAY! Now, here's the part we have all been waiting for... drum roll please... THE WEDDING! Now, let's keep in mind, I have not a) been in a wedding, and b) been to a wedding since I was, like, eight, so if I did something wrong, I'm severely sorry. But here it is!_

_****__Disclaimer: I wish._

******Flora's POV**

"Flora, please stand still. I can't help you into your dress if you keep moving." Elizabeth hisses. She's already in her bridesmaids dress, which we decided to be strapless, and a silky green color. All the bridesmaids have their hair down and straight, with silver chandelier earrings.

"I can put it on by myself you know."

"Sure, but today is your day. Let us pamper you." said Maria, sneaking into the room.

"Awww sweetie, you look so beautiful!" squeals Remi, dashing into the room, hugging me gently.

"Okay, you all, we have to get in line in 10 minutes!" yells Katia. "Find your partner to walk with, and meet me outside the double doors."

We walk to the doors, to meet Katia directing the masses into the line for the walk.

"Ok, first in line is Veruca and Theodore." Veruca and Theodore are Elizabeth and Wayne's three year-old twins.

"Then right behind them are Elizabeth and Wayne, then Paul and Remi, then Matthew and I, and finally Joesph and Maria. You count to ten after the couple in front of you walk, then you go. Ok? Good, now get in line." We get in the line, and they open the double doors. Veruca and Theodore go. Then Elizabeth and Wayne. Then Paul and Remi. Then Matthew and Katia, and finally Joesph and Maria.

I look at Professor. "Are you ready?" He whispers.

"Yes." And the we start the walk.

**Luke's POV**

She looks beautiful. Her white gown flows beautifully around her, almost like a cloud. Her veil cascades down and around her brown hair gracefully, and she has a look of pure joy on her face. She holds her flowers straight with excitement. She makes it to where I'm standing, and Professor places her delicate hand in mine, the goes to take his seat. The priest begins all he has to say, but I'm only half listening, more focused on how beautiful Flora looks. She looks into my eyes, and she looks as if she is on the verge of tears of joy. Suddenly, I hear that its time for the vows, and she begins to say her vows.

"When I first met you, you had saved me from a life in solitude. You had taken me from my home, my ivory tower, and brought me into the world that I had been missing. After you saved me, we went on to have amazing adventures, bringing us closer. We slowly turned our close bond of friendship into a deep relationship. You are the only person who truly gets me, and I'm positive that you are the one that i was made to be with. All the reasons are why, with this ring, I thee wed." She slipped a white gold band onto my ring finger. She looks deeply into my eyes, and I begin my speech.

"You were my first close friend. When I met you, I knew we had instantly connected. You never hurt me, and I never hurt you. We lived in peace together, more as if we were one entity instead of two. And when I saw that your isolation had resulted in you not having experienced some treasures in life, I resolved to show you all the treasures of the world. But I soon realized that the real treasure, is you. After we had our first kiss, I knew you were the one. That is why, with this ring, I thee wed." I sild a white gold ring with three round clear diamonds.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Which I did gladly. We melded into each other, kissing passionately. We stopped, looked at eachother, and walked back down the aisle. Our bridesmaids and grooomsmen followed, and we went and got prepared for the reception.

The DJ announces the wedding party, and of course Wayne is wearing Elizabeth's dress, and Elizabeth is wearing Wayne's suit. The kind of friends we keep. Then the DJ says "Presenting the stars of the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Luke Triton!" Flora Triton, such a beautiful name. We walk in and kiss, then go to the dance floor for our first dance. We waltz around the floor, looking at eachother. Then she asks the question I knew she would ask.

"Will you tell me now where we are going for our honeymoon?" she whispers into my ear.

"Hmmmmm...no." I whisper back.

We finish our dance and start the Father-Daughter Mother-Son dance. Flora and Professor dance, while I dance with my Mom, Brenda. She's crying. I hold her close, and we dance slowly. Soon our dance is over and it's time for dinner. We enjoy some lobster, and we go to cut the cake and feed eachother, shoving it into eachothers faces. It was a very delicious cake, chocolate with cream cheese icing, and we share a cake covered kiss. Soon our reception is over, and we climb into our limo, with the tap shoes on the back. She had changed out of her wedding dress into a pink dress, and we cuddle close in the limo.

"I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too."

"Will you tell me where we are going now?"

"No."

_Awwwwww! How cute! Please tell me what you think!_


	8. The Test

_Sorry about the wait, I've been busy with trips and school and stuff. On the bright side, the next Professor Layton game comes out September 20 in the USA! WOOP! Ok, I'm skipping the honeymoon cause I'm fourteen and that would be super awkward to write, and we are skipping about one year into the future. Muahaha. In Flora's POV._

_Discalimer: Hmm. I wish._

I turn my head to look at Luke. It's such a good morning, and I can hardly believe our one year anniversary was just a month ago. It seems like we just got married yesterday, met the day before that. I feel so grateful to have Luke. I climb out of bed and walk to the kitchen of our brownstone. It's Sunday, so Luke doesn't have to go to work at Gressenheller this morning. I reach into the fridge, and pull out some eggs, the go to get a frying pan. I'm already done with two eggs fried sunny side up for Luke when he rolls out of bed. He comes into the kitchen and kisses my cheek while I make my eggs scrambled, the he starts on the tea, making it extra sweet. I finish my eggs, the make us some toast, putting plum preserves on mine and strawberry jam on his. I carry our plates to our little table, and we start our idle chitchat, talking about how the futbol game was and how Elizabeth just gave birth to another daughter, named Violet.

I'm eating my eggs when a sickly feeling comes over me. It's not pleasant, and I feel as If I'm going to vomit. I quickly excuse myself and rush to the bathroom, violently vomiting into the toilet when Luke comes in behind me, gently grabbing my hair a pulling in away from my face. What is wrong with me? I'm never this sick, and if I was I would have started to feel sick earlier. I think to all the common illnesses I know, and it dawns on me. When Elizabeth was pregnant, she would suddenly get violently sick. I soon finish throwing up, and I tell Luke, whos looking at me with an expression that is almost panic, that I need to run to the store. I hop into my little black smart car and rush to the nearest mini mart. I hurridly get out of the car and rush to the aisle where they keep the pads, tampons, and what I'm looking for. I pay for the little blue box and return home.

The moment I get home, I return to the bathroom, but not for another roud of sickness, but to use the little device I just bought. I pee, then set the device down as I sit on the toilet and wait for several seconds. I pick up the device that now seems to hold my fate after I have awaited the alloted amount of time and look at its reading. I almost faint at the sight, and open my lungs to a huge gulp of air.

"LUKE!"

_Well, what do you think? I'm sure ya'll know what just happened, but here you go. Now PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Luke's Discovery

_YAY! I got another chapter out in a reasonable amount of time! WOOP! Anyways, I expect this chappie to be very emotional. IF we are lucky, I will cry as I write this. :) Enough of my blabbering, this is in Luke's POV._

_Disclaimer: If only, if only. _

"LUKE!" And there goes the siren. I'm curious as to what Flora could want from the bathroom, but knowing the most likely thing to have happened is that there is no toilet paper. I run to the other bathroom to get some of the perforated white stuff, the run into where Flora is currently stationed.

I open the doors to see a tearful Flora. Oh no, this cannot be good. Flora is the strongest woman I know, making her cry is no easy feat. Except in the present of a chick flick. And there certainly isn't a chick flick in the restroom. I kneel down to look into her puffy brown eyes. I pull her into a tight embrace and rub her hair.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I ask in her ear, letting her tears soak the back of the left side of my shirt.

"Honey, I... I.. I'm..." she stutters through her tears.

"Yes, my love, what is it?" I say pulling away from our hug so I can look into her eyes.

"Luke, I'm pregnant." she blubbers happily. And a look of eurpohia overcomes my face. My sweet, beautiful, caring, amazing, wonderful, fantastic wife and I are having a baby. A baby. The fruit of our loins. Our pride and joy. Our child.

"Honey, that's great!" I say, hugging her tightly.

"Really? You're thrilled?" she asks, almost incredlous?

"Baby, I'm thrilled! We created life, and it's ours! We are starting a family, and I couldn't be happier!" I share.

"And you don't think Professor will be angry?" she whispers.

"Sweetheart, he will be as thrilled as I am." I say confident. Now let's hope my words will reign true.

_Okay, so no tears on my part, but I'm not one for crying. So do you think it should be a boy or a girl? I may do twins, but it's highly unlikely, but who knows. Name ideas are also appriciated. I LOVES MY REVIEWERS!_


	10. Telling Professor Layton

_Hey y'all! So I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a looooonnnng time, but I've had a ton of school work and swim practice and rehersals, but I'm back to post on this awesomazingtacular story that is supermegafoxyawesomehot (if you correctally guess where supermegafoxyawesomehot is from you get to be put in the next chapter). This next chapter is from Professor Layton's POV._

**_DISCLAIMER: The day I own this awesomeness is the day that my biffles get married to Yoda, who I also don't own._**

I hear a knock at the door, and I turn to see Luke and Flora walk in. Normally, I'd give a lecture on how its impolite to just walk, but I'm so used to it I've just given up on it. I see Luke lead Flora in, and I stand to greet them.

"Hello Professor" Luke says, and I give him a hug.

"Hello Luke, Flora." I say, giving Flora a hug. "May I help you? YOu don't usually visit without calling ahead."

"Well, yes, Professor. Flora and I have just found out some news, and we feel that we need to tell you before we tell anyone else." Luke says. Now I'm getting worried. There has never been a problem that Luke and Flora need help with, and Flora is very quiet on the subject.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, becoming nervous.

"Flora..." Luke whispers in her ear.

"Professor, I'm pregnant." Flora says, looking in her lap and speaking barely above a whisper.

It takes a second to set in that my adoptive daughter, my pride and joy, is pregnant. She is carrying my grandchild. And I'm joyous.

"That's absolutly wonderful!" I say, a smile spreading across my face. Flora smiles, and we stand to hug. I slap Luke on the back, and we sit to talk about the baby.

_I decided that I want your full imput on the child's gender and wether they are twins. I'm going to post a poll, but I still want reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU_


End file.
